ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominick Starr
Alakai Nico Burke, better known under his ring name Dominick Starr, is a professional wrestler. He is the last UFL! World Heavyweight Champion, first XWA Legend's Champion, and a former WWH World Heavyweight Champion. Early Life Alakai Burke was born on Janurary 10th in San Jose, California. He is the middle child of two other siblings who are also wrestlers, Selena Burke and Dorian Burke His father, David, was African American and his mother, Maeella, was Hispanic thus making him mixed. Alakai's father was a trainer and referee for XWE (Xtreme Wrestling Efed) and when Burke was eighteen his father began to train him there at the arena after hours. Alakai did graduate high school, but did not pursue college fore he went straight into wrestling. His father trained him hard, and it all paid off when Alakai got his first ever wrestling try out with a place called UFL (Underground Fight League). There Burke developed his own gimmick and ring name, Dominick Starr. UFL! (2006-2007) Burke had three try outs with the company before he finally signed a contract. Burke was very talented and therefore the creative team decided to place him in a storyline with the then UFL! Lightweight Champion, Nick Jacky. Dominick played heel in this role and attacked Jacky numerous times after matches. It was until the pay-per-view match that Jacky never showed and Dominick was to win the title from a forfeit, but however he did not. The storyline continued until Jacky was released from his contract after no-showing to a couple of other house shows and live events, then requesting his release. Upon that decision, in Jacky's last match, Dominick defeated him to win his first UFL! Championship. Conflict Weeks after being champion, Starr got into a legitimate fight with the owner, Kimber Miechelle, and was fired from UFL! thus having his UFL! Lightweight Title stripped, and it would then be won by UFL! Superstar, CharlieDoll. XWA! Adrenaline (2007-2008) After being fired from UFL!, Starr debuted on a online wrestling show "XWA Adrenaline!." It didn't take a long for Starr to align with his brother Dorian Burke, who had already been in the company, and debut as a tag team named Public Enemy. Their sister, Selena, eventually joined the picture when she debuted and helped them beat The Origin for the #1 Contendership to the XWA Tag Team Championship. The two took on the XWA! Tag Team Champions Vertile Release in many singles competitions with the partners accompanying each other. The teams faced off at the pay-per-view XWA December Decimate. Public Enemy lost when Selena tried to interfere, but Susie Roxx, Selena's then enemy, interfered on Vertile Release's behalf. The interferances that night caused Public Enemy to have a granted re-match. On the next episode of XWA he won the XWA Tag Team Championship. The duo held the championship for five months before being defeated by Celeb Status. After they lost they titles to Celeb Status, Dominick went straight for the XWA Championship. Without too much asking due to Burke's incredible talent and skill, he was quickly entered into the feud that was going on between the champion and his challenger. Burke gained a title match after making a big statement by interfering in the championship match at New Year's Hell, injuring the challenger for the title at the time. Starr then became the #1 Contender and won right when a 24/7 rule was stated. In that night, Dominick lost the title 3 times and gained it back 3 times making him a 4 time XWA Champion. Later on Dominick stopped appearing on the show due to him not getting his contract renewed. On September 5th, 2008 Dominick was released from XWA Adrenaline. Return to UFL! (2008-2009) In late 2008 Dominick Starr made his return after getting things straight with the owner of UFL! He had to go back to wrestling dark matches, but it wasn't long until he got out. The creative team wanted to place him in a storyline for the UFL! Lightweight Championship because it was still being held by the man who won it after Burke was fired. This was nixed however when the UFL! World Heavyweight Champion himself wanted to feud with Burke. Controversy Burke was placed into a #1 Contenders match to the UFL! World Heavyweight Championship and won three weeks after being signed back. At the pay-per-view, UFL! Halloween X, an event that went down in history as the "UFL! Screwjob" when a change of plans came and Kimber Chelle, the ring name of the owner of UFL! Kimber Miechelle, came out to count the pin for The Jester, the then UFL! World Heavyweight Champion, to retain. This was considered a huge tragedy because Burke informed the media that he was told he was to win the match, but this all came as a surprise. He, however, did not want to leave the feud because no matter if he thought he had been cheated, he loved to company and wanted to continue. UFL! World Heavyweight Champion Burke and the Jester continued their feud and attacked each other week after week whether it was backstage or during each others matches. At the next pay-per-view, Shattered Dreams in a Last Man Standing Match, Dominick beat Jester to win his first World Championship reign in UFL! During the time period of his World Title reign Dominick began dating McKenzie. After a few months Dominick hosted the first Halloween X costume contest which was won by Allyson Letherlund. Allyson and Dominick began flirting over the weeks, hinting an on-screen relationship stirring between the two. Kenzie, Dominick's girlfriend at the time, thought Allyson was making a move on her man and challenged her to the first ever "Fired and Owned" match to which Allyson won, making it to where Kenzie was fired from the company, and Allyson had the rights to Dominick Starr's contract. Dominick wrote "Confessions of A True Starr" which was voted the 2008 Weekly Segment of the Year. Introduction of Public Enemy Seeing as how Dominick's reign as the UFL! Champion was running a little dry, the company decided to hire Burke's sister and brother, Dorian and Selena, but keep them under different ring names. Selena's being Selena Sky, and Dorian's being his real name, Dorian Burke. Dominick would pick on Dorian over the weeks, and instead of doing the same to Selena, he showed a little interest in Selena and picked her as his tag team partner in a tag team match. Finally, he made the announcement in-ring that his family would soon be coming. After much anticipation, Dominick had a couple stagehands lift a huge box that was in the center of the ring to reveal Dorian and Selena. That was the day that Public Enemy made it's infamous return. The team, however, did not get any tag team championship runs. Final Feuds At the New Year's pay-per-view, Countdown to Demise, Dominick sat ring side for a new concept match, the Revolver Match for the number one contendership to his championship .Upcoming superstar and then UFL! Lightweight Champion, Spider won the match and the two began a short feud. After one of Spider's matches, the week before Burke's pay-per-view title defense, Dominick attacked Spider. At the pay-per-view Fatal Attraction, Starr faced Spider in a title versus title match-up. It ended in a diqualifiction due to Whiskey Rebel, as a masked attacker. In later weeks, Whiskey would reveal himself and would interfere in Starr's match later on in the night. A week later, Dominick cornered Whiskey in the ring and began to beat him badly. Then Allyson Letherlund, Dominick's then girlfriend, would seemingly help by getting a chair for Whiskey's demise, but then suddenly crash it over Starr's head. The couple officially broke-up and at UFL! Retribution, as Whiskey and Allyson faced Dominick Starr and Selena who won by disqualification; soon though, Veronica Striker, Dominick's legit wife, would show up and attack Whiskey Rebel and Allyson. His storyline came to an abrupt end when UFL! closed. Dominick went out as the only undefeated champion in UFL! history. The UFL! World Heavyweight Championship now resides in Starr's San Jose home. ICW (2009) Alakai Burke went under his normal ring name, Dominick Starr, when signing under another contract, this time to Internation Championship Wrestling. He is keeping his old gimmick, but only with his sister Selena, on-screen girlfriend Veronica, and legit best-friend James Divine. Before Starr could even debuted, ICW was closed to unknown reasons. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-Present) Burke, still under his ring name Dominick Starr, signed a contract with World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH). Starr quickly developed an on-screen relationship with Brenda Flair, daughter to the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. WWH then had a draft and Starr was immediately taken to WWH Demolition. Then, WWH had a little mix up within the roster and talent, therefore Dominick was sent back to WWH Showdown. He was set to debut on to main card, against WWH Demolition Champion Jason Krow, but due to the roster mix up it was unsure if he will still be facing him. It was revealed on June 9, 2009, that Dominick had been put back on Demolition after his contract was found, and he was placed back in the match again Demolition Champion, Jason Krow. Starr was defeated via submission-KO when Krow choked Starr out with the Shadow of Death maneuver. After a few weeks of wins, Dominick then got put into a #1 Contendership match for the WWH Tag Team Championship, but lost when his partner Devin Copeland did not show up. Dominick took a leave of absence that would officially take place July 11, 2009 to fully heal his aggravated injury that happened after facing Jimmy Jacobs on an episode of Super Showdown. His doctor heavily advised it, therefore since Dominick had intended on going after the WWH Underground Championship, he decided to be 100 percent when pursuing the title. World Champion; Gimmick Change Dominick was traded to WWH's third brand, InnerCircle, after the returning legendary brand had captured twenty draft picks. Starr came back into action and was put into a match facing the then 1/2 Tag Team Champions, Fear, for the #1 Contendership to the WWH World Heavyweight Championship. Dominick won the match and was set to have a tag team storyline with old UFL! rival, The Jester, but due to personal reasons, the storyline was immediately dropped and The Jester quit the company. At WWH's pay-per-view event, SummerSlam, Dominick Starr defeated Mike Kelly to capture his first WWH World Championship. During that time, Dominick began to catch onto a new gimmick with an alter-ego, Jamond Davenport, although it did not last very long. After not getting a new #1 Contender, and the company was down in numbers so far as talent one brand would have to be demolished and the roster would have to be split up. It was just Dominick's luck that the man who had given him his first loss on the main card, Jason Krow, was still the WWH Demolition Champion and would be traded to InnerCircle. Dominick and Jason would then be set up for a Unification match at X-Games to which Starr lost. However, the two turned this into a feud and Dominick saw his first babyface run during his time in the federation. The two attacked each other numerous times, not always direct, but in some way. Once, Dominick tortured and beat Jason Krow's car, and Jason attacked Dominick after a match-up. If that was not enough, Jason visited Dominick's home and also attacked him there. At the contract signing their was one stipulation, if Dominick touched Jason Krow, he would lose his title re-match, and if Jason Krow touched Dominick Starr -- the ban of Dominick touching Krow would be lifted and he could do all he wanted. Jason thought that since Dominick was on crutches he would not have a huge advantage with the pay-per-view only days away, so he broke the rule of no-touching, and Dominick retaliated by swinging his crutch and catching Jason in the face with it. As Jason was done, Dominick did not stop his attack, using his good foot to stomp on him. At the pay-per-view Survivor Series, Dominick Starr had his final match against Jason Krow for the WWH World Heavyweight Championship, and lost. The next night he retired. Starr returned to manage his then in-character girlfriend Brenda Flair. It was also announced that he had won the Best Feud of the Year for his feud with Jason Krow. Xtreme Generation Wrestling (2010) Starr decided to get back into the game, and joined a federation that was lacking, XGW, and try to help it out a little. He faced off in a title match for the vacant XGW Intercontinental Championship and won. He now reigns as the champion, but there is no telling how long the federation will be running. This is also Dominick's first championship of 2010. After only one month of being the champion, Dominick quit the federation and it soon fell to its knees and faced its final closure. Wrestling Information *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Starr Drive'' (Lifting sit-out double under hook face buster) (UFL!, XWA, WWH) **''Tatu'd'' (Inverted double under hook face buster) (UFL!, WWH) **''Starr'd Status'' (Gory Lock transitioned into a Reverse STO) (UFL!) *'Signature moves' **'Starr Suicide' (Reverse DDT lock into a cradle piledriver) (UFL!, XWA, WWH) **Dropkick **Snap Powerbomb **Missile Dropkick **Running Crossbody **Running clothesline **Big Boot **Fisherman Suplex **Snapmare **Superplex *'Managers' **Kenzie (UFL!) **Allyson Letherlund (UFL!) **Veronica Striker (UFL!) **Brenda Flair (WWH) *'Superstars Managed' *Brenda Flair (WWH) *'Stables' **Public Enemy (Dorian Starr, Dominick Starr, Selena w/ Zye) (UFL!) *'Nicknames' **"Star of the Spotlight" (WWH) **"Star" (UFL-WWH) **"Prince" (UFL) **"Paparazzi Prince" (XWA) *'Entrance themes' **'"Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet (UFL!, XWA, WWH)' Championships and Accomplishments *'UFL' **UFL! World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **UFL! Lightweight Champion (1 Time) **UFL! 2008 Entrance Music of the Year (Whispers in the Dark) **UFL! 2008 Finishing Move of the Year (Starr Drive) **UFL! 2008 Best Mic Skills of the Year **UFL! 2008 Weekly Segment of the Year (Confessions of a True Starr) *'XWA' **XWA Champion (4 time) **XWA Legends Champion (first, current, only) **2009 XWA Hall of Famer **XWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) w/ Dorian Burke **XWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **8th Triple Crown Winner *'World Wrestling Headquarters' **WWH World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **Feud of the Year (2009, w/ Jason Krow) *'Xtreme Generation Wrestling' **XGW Intercontinental Champion (1 time, last) Personal Life Alakai is the oldest of 2 siblings who are also wrestlers: Dorian Burke, and Selena Burke. Alakai is also married to former wrestler, Veronica Striker. Alakai is the head trainer for his families training facility the StarrDome . Out of ring, Dominick was invited to a staged reunion of his former federation XWA, but it was really a ceremony to crown Dominick Starr the first and only XWA Legends Champion. Category:Characters Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California